Road to Home: The Way of Aura
by Horizon-Dawn
Summary: A divergence starting from the end of "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew". What if Satoshi withstood Lucario's push and gave his Aura to Mew as well? Desperate times call for desperate measures. This is what Mew did to save a dying boy with a heart of gold. / AU! Time Travel!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

 **Summary:** _A divergence starting from the end of "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew". What if Satoshi withstood Lucario's push and gave his Aura to Mew as well?_ _Desperate times call for desperate measures_ _. This is what Mew did to save a dying boy with a heart of gold. / AU! Time Travel!_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hi guys and gals!_

 _This is my first Pokemon fanfic ever. I'm actually really bad at remembering names and attacks of pokemon, so I was unsure if I should write one (especially since I'm still at the beginning with my other stories as well)._

 _But I_ really _love the Pokemon Movie "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew" - it's my second favourite right after "The Power of One / 2000". I also totally love the music from the Advanced Generation "Smile" and "Soko ni Sora ga Aru Kara" by Toshiko Ezaki. I listened to them both and they inspired me to write this fanfic._

 _I would really appreciate if anyone would be willing to help me out._

 _Anyway, enjoy reading and please review!_

 _P.S. This story is also beta'ed by my usual beta reader – thank you!_

´´(O^Q)``

* * *

Chapter 1

Blue sparks danced across Satoshi's body, faster and faster in shorter intervals they travelled across his skin and clothes.

But the lives of his friends and the whole land – the town of Rota and the Cameran Palace, not to mention the countless pokemon living in the fields and forests outside of the Tree of Beginning – all were in danger if Mew could not be healed. Mew, who had selflessly returned his friends and became ill because of it.

Satoshi just had to hold on at all cost. This pain was nothing compared to the idea of losing someone important to him. This pain he could ignore, but the past day had been truly awful. There had been a constant ache in his chest and every time he was reminded of Pikachu's absence, the hurting would worsen and sting horribly. It just felt so very _wrong._

Since day one they had always been together, after their encounter with the spearows, something just fell into place. They were always in synch, always sharing, always growing unitedly. His bond with Pikachu was something special, no other person or pokemon could ever compete with it. Not even his own mother Delia, whom Satoshi earnestly loved.

It had been and always will be Pikachu that Satoshi would travel with, battle against so many opponents, meet friends, and they jointly had said countless goodbyes – through tears and smiles, through anticipation and disappointments: no matter what had come their way, they got through it together.

Without his best friend, his partner, his _soulmate_ _p_ _okemon_ … Satoshi couldn't imagine how to continue his journey. Travelling without Pikachu was unthinkable. So he inevitably set out to find the yellow mouse pokemon. To reunite with the part of his soul that had followed Pikachu to the majestic and mysterious Tree of Beginning.

Unfortunately, the happiness of befriending Lucario and finally having Pikachu at his side again had been abruptly cut short. Satoshi hadn't known the Tree would see humans as threats, hadn't known it would lead them here – this moment.

They had seen the time flower in the heart of the Tree where Sir Aaron had long ago sacrificed his life to save his home, his kingdom and the queen he served. Bittersweet was this revelation to Lucario who had thought himself abandoned and betrayed by his master and friend. Seeing the determination of Lucario and remembering what the aura pokemon had said, Satoshi naturally would see that he helped. His aura – for some unknown reason – resembled Sir Aaron's so much that Lucario had mistaken him for the legendary aura guardian and hero of Rota.

Thus, sparks of blue light burned his nerves while he willingly pushed his aura – practically his life force – out from the inside of his body and transferred it with the help of Sir Aaron's gloves to Mew. Another agonizing minute passed when finally a sheen of green light appeared and enveloped Mew's body, signalling to everyone in the room that the healing had begun and at the same time that the death of both aura users now was imminent.

From the corner of his eyes, Satoshi caught Lucario's movement towards him. He had barely enough time to brace himself by steadying his stance. Lucario slammed into him just a moment later. Although Satoshi nearly fell down, he gritted his teeth and regained his balance. Satoshi could see Lucario's surprised expression and guilt. The sight vaporized any anger he might have had towards the pokemon, who obviously had wanted to push Satoshi out of the way and carry all the burden by himself. He was touched, but Satoshi wasn't someone who let others spare him, he had already decided and was determined to see this to the very end.

His only regret was leaving Pikachu behind. His other travelling companions could live without him, he knew.

Brock was capable. Just as Brock had shouldered the responsibility for his many siblings with no parents in sight, Brock would overcome his death in time. May and Max were his dear friends, but they had travelled together less than a year. His death might leave them traumatised, seeing someone they knew die in front of them, but they too would eventually be alright.

Both of them had grown just like Satoshi had. The adventures and the dangers they had experienced had toughened them up – May and Max no longer were the naive and inexperienced people they once had been at the beginning of their journey. Now, they carried themselves with a more confident step. Being scared and unsure was natural, but they had learnt how to deal with that insecurity and how to overcome anything standing in their way. As long as they kept in mind to never give up, they would be fine.

As both Satoshi and Lucario glowed brighter and brighter, as particles that resembled fireflies gently rose up from their forms, the intense pain slowly receded. Exhausted, Satoshi slid down the wondrous crystal sprouting from the middle of this room. Lucario followed suit a second later. Happiness bubbled inside Satoshi as he watched Mew regain its usual energetic self and saw the Tree of Beginning repair itself at the melodious beckoning of the pink pokemon floating in the air.

Unconsciously, one of Lucario's paw slid further away from his side and touched a time flower located just beside him. The grey veil expanded from the blossom and unintentionally showed the last moments of Sir Aaron. No one was left dry-eyed when Lucario, voice thick with emotion, replied back to the recording of his long deceased friend.

A piercing cry of " _Pika!"_ resounded in the heart chamber of the Tree of Beginning. In the blink of an eye Pikachu had sprinted into Satoshi's arms that automatically closed around the warmth of his first pokemon's body. The dying boy bend forward and curled himself around Pikachu. Satoshi knew it would hurt more if he left this world hugging Pikachu, because it would leave his beloved Pikachu surrounded by cold empty air afterwards. Only his body acted against him since deep down, Satoshi knew he wanted the comfort that Pikachu provided.

During the process, Pikachu could only watch helplessly as everything unfolded before his eyes. He had been unable to stop Pikapi (Satoshi) from being so reckless. Although Pikachu wasn't sure if he really would have had the heart to detain Pikapi from acting given the chance. It was no secret that the Masara town duo thought very similarly. Human and pokemon alike, Pikachu would also do the same if he were in Pikapi's shoes… But every what-ifs were for naught, completely useless! Unless they could somehow turn back time. Why hadn't he just escaped sooner? If Pikachu had run, Pikapi wouldn't have stepped into the Tree of Beginning. The electric pokemon thought morosely, if only…

The distressed and desperate cries of Pikachu echoed not only inside the room. They rebounded from each of their companions and reached the heart of Mew. Seeing the so very young human boy silently crying and clinging to his pokemon, the Pikachu firmly clawing itself into the boy's clothes – as if to prevent the boy from vanishing – and shaking its head repeatedly while wailing in torturous grief. The soulful sound emanated from the electric pokemon and the sight before her tucked mightily at Mew's heart strings.

It triggered the resurfacing of a hazy memory. Sometime ago, another Mew had told the story of a brave little human boy who ran between Mewtwo – a clone of Mew created from human hand – and that Mew who had been fighting each other. The attack of both Legendaries had collided in the middle of the arena and turned the boy into stone. Tears – beginning and ending with those of the boy's Pikachu – had cured the drastic effects of that fatal attack. It had been a miracle.

Later, they realized it was the same little human that Lugia became so fond of. In fact, Lugia told the other Legendaries he was sure the little boy was the new Chosen One after the near catastrophe on Shamouti Island in the Orange Archipelago.

Mew's eyes widened. _No! I can't let this Little One die. This boy already proved himself to be selfless and of a pure heart. Little One has helped me, so of course I will help_ _him_ _in return._

Redirecting her thoughts toward another realm, Mew asked for permission. _A_ _r_ _ceus, surely, you have no objection?_

After a pause, Mew felt something akin to a hum. Reaffirmed by Arceus himself, Mew visibly perked up and excitedly flew around the chamber. Had it been anyone else, Satoshi's friends would have taken offence at the clear disregard of the tragic situation. Instead hope had unwillingly filled their hearts. If anyone could save Satoshi, it would be the legendary Mew.

Lucario begged without hesitation, _"Please! Mew, can you help Satoshi? Do not waste your energy on me, for I have lived a fulfilled life alongside my master and true friend Sir Aaron. I would be glad to depart to where he is now. But Satoshi is still_ _so_ _youn_ _g!_ _I loath myself_ _for my inability_ _to_ _spare him_ _t_ _his fate. It tears at my heart to see Pikachu in a situation like my own… I_ _implore_ _you!_ _Let them not suffer the same fate that struck Sir Aaron and me!_ _"_

" _Be at ease, Lucario of Rota. I remember the Sir Aaron you speak of – an honourable and courageous man he was. Do not fear for the fate of them both. The Little One and his_ _p_ _ikachu will not be separated by death. I can reassure you that I will help. And when you open your eyes the next time, you will meet your friend, who has missed you as well, again. Now rest._ _"_ Mew lowered herself, so she could speak to Lucario at eye level. Then, she gently touched the head of Lucario with her final words in a farewell gesture before the jackal-like pokemon was completely engulfed by light.

Lucario's final act was turning his head toward the boy he had grown so fond of and smiling contently at the black-haired human and Pikachu, hoping it would ease some of the sadness their gazes held. Lucario felt no truer peace than now. He was glad the way he would depart from this world: in the same place and act just like Sir Aaron had gone through, able to look back towards the friends he had made in the short time after his reawakening and to look forward to the reunion with his master Sir Aaron (and only recently taught by Satoshi, Lucario tentatively thought) whom he also liked to call his best friend.

Satoshi felt new tears streaming down his face as he was forced to watch Lucario vanish silently. He couldn't move anymore and Pikachu was reluctant to let go of him, although Satoshi knew how both of them would have wanted to throw themselves onto Lucario had the situation been different. Lucario left with a smile. A genuinely blissful, warm and soft smile. Though it eased some of their pain, they knew the goodbye in Lucario's case was final – nothing in the world could have completely taken the hurt away.

The duo watched until every particle of the softly glimmering light had risen upward and fading out even before it had reached the ceiling. A high-pitched " _mew mew"_ distracted them. Suddenly, Mew was directly in front of Satoshi's face. Due to the sudden closeness of a Legendary via the move Teleportation, Pikachu startled so violently that he momentarily forgot their situation. The surprised exclamations of the others were lost to him.

" _Do not be sad any more, for not all is lost,"_ Mew spoke telepathically, though only Satoshi and Pikachu were able to hear Mew's voice. To Satoshi, the voice had a childish ring to it, but the warmth from it actually reminded him entirely that of a caring mother. Mew might possibly have the most impressive arsenal of moves, however only a select few possessed the ability to project their voice into the outside world instead of sending their thoughts straight towards a recipient.

" _We do not have much time, so please forgive me. I'll come visit_ _and explain then. Promise."_ Confused, Satoshi was about to ask what Mew meant just as the eyes of the legendary pokemon began to glow a pure white. Since Mew still floated directly in front of Satoshi, he had to shut his eyes or else he feared he might go blind. The boy unconsciously tightened his hold on Pikachu, yet he also trusted Mew with his (now relatively short) life. Thus, whatever awaited him, Satoshi found no fear, only anticipation and hope stirring in his chest. The heaviness of his guilt and regret was lifted from his shoulders. Although Satoshi didn't know how, he understood that Mew wanted to save him. Thus, she also gave him the chance to continue their adventure – Pikachu and him, together like always.

No one apart from Mew herself saw the twin smiles of the young boy and his pikachu before the white light engulfed them whole – whisking them away to an unknown place and an unknown time.

" _Good luck, Little One, and save landing."_ Mew wasn't sure if her well-wishing had still reached her little fledglings. _Her fledglings_ sounded nice. Mew supposed the moment she had decided to help the Little One - the human boy and his pikachu were in fact _very_ young compared to her or any of the original Legendaries – they did become her responsibility, one she gladly took upon herself…

On the other hand, all the explaining she would have to do was a rather boring and tedious chore. _It can't be helped_ , Mew mentally sighed, having resigned herself to her fate. _T_ _he Little One's friends and his mother have a right to know what happened._

Then, a gleeful expression hushed over Mew's face as she giggled to herself. " _O_ _oo_ _h,_ _oh!_ _W_ _hat fun it will be_ _when_ _I tell the other Legendaries that I_ _acted_ _responsibl_ _y_ _for a change. I can't wait to see their_ _dumbfounded_ _expressions!_ _"_

Suddenly, pandemonium broke out among those who where left behind in the present. Panic shouts of _"Satoshi!"_ and _"Pikachu!"_ were heard – it seemed like the others finally unfroze from their previously shocked daze.

´´(O^Q)``

* * *

 **_–_ 1,000 years in the past _–_**

In a blinding light, two forms suddenly appeared from thin air and dropped down the single yard separating them from the earth's surface. Two dull thuds were heard in the forest, then it was near silent again. Only the braver pokemon curiously peered into the clearing where the two forms lay still on the soft grass, yet at a safe distance away from behind the cover of berry bushes. They couldn't prevent making some rustling noises, but they didn't have to fear detection, because the forms were both unconscious.

Slowly, the pokemon came nearer and hesitatingly stepped into the clearing, which was partially illuminated by the streams of sunlight peaking through the treetops. Now they saw plainly what had mysteriously appeared in their forest: a little human boy with messy jet-black hair dressed in brown shorts, a white long-sleeved shirt and no shoes. Only a few feet away lay a small yellow-black pokemon with large ears. Seeing that the intruders seemed to be harmless, more and more pokemon dared to approach, but neither the unknown human nor the pokemon lying next to the human boy stirred at all in the presence of so many pokemon surrounding them. This concerned them.

What had happened? How did they appear in the fashion that they did? Who had sent them? Who was the little human? What relation did the yellow-black pokemon have to the little human?

The most urgent question was however what they should do with their unconscious guests. No one thought of them as intruders anymore. How could they be? As young as their guests were and arriving in such a defenseless state – it would be heartless to leave them here, exposed to the unpredictable elements of nature.

´´(O^Q)``

* * *

 _P.S. Satoshi is the Japanese name of Ash (same as Masara Town for Pallet Town). There is no particular reason why I chose it other than that I like it better._


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

 _The most urgent question was however what they should do with their unconscious guests. No one thought of them as intruders anymore. How could they be? As young as their guests were and arriving in such a defenseless state – it would be heartless to leave them here, exposed to the unpredictable elements of nature._

´´(O^Q)``

* * *

Chapter 2

There existed a forest which bordered on the small town of Rota and stretched all the way to the rocky terrain. On the other side of that forest, the Tree of Beginning stood stoic and lonesome, yet harboring hundreds of lives itself. The pokemon community living in these particular woods kept an anomaly that had occurred a scant few hours ago, a secret from the ever curious humans.

The people from Rota respected the forest as the home of the pokemon and only went into the outer fringes to gather medicinal herbs and berries with healing properties. (Plants which strongly depended on the forest conditions and which were highly sensitive to any kind of change could not be domesticated in a different environment after all.)

There were, of course, exceptions such as curious and brash children who didn't listen to their parents' warning, the occasional traveler from other countries, merchants, and people who went there to train both themselves and their pokemon partners.

Some pokemon had gathered in the middle of the forest. Here and there, one would see a shadow scurrying across the green moss covered ground. A newly evolved beautifly twitched its antennae and scouted its environment. It had heard through the grapevine that two intruders had been found unconscious and no one knew how they had gotten here without alerting the elder pokemon watching the forest.

The elders resolved to be watchful in these times. Their instincts, sharpened by long years of experience, told them all the same: it was the calm before the storm, the peacefulness of the present wouldn't last long. The younger pokemon all respected and trusted the elder pokemon, who had protected and defended their home multiple times in the past. It would have been foolish to disregard these sources of wisdom.

Satisfied with the information gathering, Beautifly became airborne and flew towards the general direction most of the pokemon were heading to. Swerving elegantly to and fro to avoid crashing into a tree, it immensely enjoyed the newly found freedom of movement. Its sky-blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight peaking through the treetops. The grass and flowers, the bushes beneath its feet, the vines and different plants twining along the smaller trees all around the flying pokemon and the older trees towering over Beautifly, which promised shelter from future rain showers, not to mention the ever encompassing warmth of the sun rays – every impression was fleeting, changing, yet so very beautiful in the eyes of its beholder.

The more Beautifly drew near the still unknown destination, the more pokemon it encountered. Soon, it flew over a small group of zigzagoons and joined them.

Not a minute later, the group found itself in front of an old tree, not taller than the majority of trees in this forest, but certainly larger in its girth. Most remarkable were its thick roots protruding out of the ground. The left side was laid almost completely bare, because over time rain water had washed away the earth, creating a steep slope. The old tree's branches looked not unlike the roots: naked to the eye except for a few green leaves sparingly decorating the smallest of twigs. It was a miracle for the tree to have stayed alive like this until today, considering the fact that the stem bore a wide, gaping hole and that the hollow couldn't have come into being overnight.

Ivy grew along the small wooden cave, tracing swirly patterns on the bark and running along the entrance, happening to provide a curtain that hid the inside from curious eyes. Unable to remain in the back, Beautifly used its natural domain – the air – to its advantage and quickly flew over all the pokemon who were already there. By now, the insect pokemon was bursting at the seams with curiosity. Ignoring the frowns from the ground-bound pokemon, it gingerly parted the ivy so it could quickly slip into the wooden cave. Behind the flying pokemon the temporary gap fell close again, so the inside of the tree was immersed in darkness again. Beautifly had to stay motionless for a few seconds in order to get used to the difference.

Then, Beautifly saw.

Nestled just between Shiftry (one of the Forest Chiefs, which was a title only given to the most honorable and wisest of pokemon) and a female Kirlia, lay a small human and an electric type. But alas, before Beautifly could observe further, Kirlia had moved herself in front of their guests and threw the flying type a disapproving look. Properly reprimanded, Beautifly landed on the ground and in a manner reminiscent of a bow dipped its two pairs wings forward.

Mollified by Beautifly's apologetic gesture, Kirlia stepped aside and motioned for the flying type to come closer. The butterfly pokemon soundlessly glided nearer, hovering over their guests. Beautifly recognized the small human as a young boy with shaggy black hair. Each of his cheeks had a scar in the form of a tilted 'Z', which resembled two small lightning bolts. The boy was curled tightly around a little pokemon with pale yellow fur. The pattern around its collar, its ear-tips and short tail were angular and a deep black. The pink cheek pouches gave the little pokemon a cute appearance. All in all, the sleeping pair made a very adorable and harmless impression on Beautifly.

The only question was: What on earth were they doing in the middle of a forest, alone and unprotected by an adult no less?

´´(O^Q)``

* * *

The first thing Satoshi became aware of was a soft breeze constantly fanning into his face. With time, it got too cold for comfort and was forced to open his eyes.

He was surprised to see a Beautifly hovering directly over his face, who had yet to notice that Satoshi had woken up just now. Immediately, May's Beautifly came to his mind, but a look around revealed no bandanna-wearing girl. The Beautifly was talking with a Kirlia and an unknown pokemon. It was brown and white, had green leaves as hands and possessed a fierce expression. Satoshi's first instinct was to take out his Pokedex and scan what he assumed was a grass type pokemon. Only to make many unsettling observations all at once.

Where his trousers pockets were supposed to be located, his hand met resistance. When he looked down, he found himself looking at a white long-sleeved shirt and brown trousers – clothes which definitely did not belong to him – and all his possessions gone: no hat (evident from the breeze ruffling his hair and the lack of a familiar weight), no backpack in his vicinity and _no belt holding his pokeballs_! Dread began to settle in his stomach as his heart skipped a beat. In one swift motion, Satoshi suddenly sat up – startling the three occupants in the process – and frantically looked around. Not finding the familiar speck of yellow, Satoshi began to shout for his missing starter pokemon. If he had been his usual self, he would have felt guilty ignoring the pokemon by his side, obviously trying to calm him down. As it was, Satoshi barely even felt something warm brush his hand, his mind was wrought-up with worry for his best friend.

"Pi? Pi! Pi… _CHU_!"

A Thunder Shock followed right after and hit Satoshi point blank. It literally shocked him out of his distraught. The boy knew this particular electricity like the back of his hand, as he had been subjected to it multiple times in the past. After recovering from the shock in seconds, the black-haired boy lowered his gaze expectantly, only for his jaw to meet the ground. Not a pikachu returned his dumbfounded stare, but a pichu standing on his lap, partially hidden under one of his arms. Satoshi was hopeful, yet terribly unsure. Dare he think the impossible and assume the pichu at his side was actually his precious partner pokemon?

With an uncharacteristic stutter Satoshi tentatively asked, "Pikachu… is- is that really you?" He was rewarded with an affronted sounding "Pipi, pichu!" and vigorous nodding. Pure delight and relief flooded his entire being. Still unconsciously blocking out the rest of the world and forgetting why he was clothed in unfamiliar clothes, stranded somewhere unknown and apparently with a de-evolved Pikachu at hand, Satoshi went in for a hug attack. Pichu squealed in surprise before joining his trainer in laughing their hearts out.

The three forgotten pokemon observed the scene curiously. They had been ready to jump in if a fight had broken out, but it seemed unnecessary now. Kirlia approached the laughing pair. She was very reluctant to interrupt the lighthearted moment, but it was important to get a full understanding of their situation.

"Kirlia, kirlia. Kir?" At her voice, both stopped laughing. The pair exchanged some glances before the boy shrugged his shoulders. Satoshi didn't understand what Kirlia wanted, but he trusted Pichu to do the talking. The little electric type answered her inquiry while Satoshi watched on. Unfortunately, not much was known. Pichu tried to tell Kirlia as much as he could while omitting all the rather unbelievable facts (such as his de-evolving, finding his trainer different too, having met the legendary Mew before waking up in this place) and fighting to keep his calm.

Pichu had not the time yet to deal with the emotional backlash from before waking up here as a mere pichu, so his mind was in quite a fragile state to begin with. But he had to remain level-headed, since his best friend depended on him. Both of them knew nothing of their current situation and with no humans in sight, only Pichu was able to communicate with other pokemon and find out more about what had happened to them.

Consequently the other two pokemon in this wooden room also listened in. Shiftry mulled over what that pichu had told them. Their guest were obviously confused themselves, they did not know how they passed out, nor did they know how they came to be in this very forest. The Forest Chief may look frightening to most young pokemon, but he certainly was not frightening in demeanor. So long as the strangers did not deliberately cause trouble, Shiftry intended to let them stay. The grass/dark type pokemon had to shake its head thinking how someone could be so careless as to land these children – regardless if human or pokemon – in such a situation. Shiftry felt his heart go out for the human boy and the pichu, two children left alone in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar pokemon. Hopefully, the pair would be able to grow more comfortable around them with the passing of time. Shiftry only prayed that it wasn't one of those cases…

Those terribly sad cases of abandonment.

´´(O^Q)``

* * *

Satoshi had to get used to former-Pikachu's new speech pattern. It wasn't intrinsically necessary for him to understand Pikachu – now Pichu – but it had made understanding his pokemon quite a bit easier, especially as Satoshi had grown used to hearing his starter pokemon speaking in a certain way. Pikachu's nickname for him, which had been "Pikapi", was now impossible. Nonetheless, the aspiring trainer understood that they were allowed to stay here for now.

The three pokemon had left a moment ago. They probably also told the other pokemon in the clearing to leave the pair alone for a while, seeing that everyone was in the process of dispersing themselves deeper into the forest again.

Silence ensued.

"I..." The black-haired boy was hesitant to continue, but he knew they had to talk about it, so he courageously ploughed ahead in his usual manner, "I remember. I almost died, didn't I?" Pichu flinched harshly at that, though confirming it with a meek nod. Satoshi continued, "I don't really remember that much. Only that Mew somehow saved me and now we are here, definitely not in the Tree of Beginning. And I have no idea where our friends are." The last sentence was laced with frustration and sadness. Wanting to comfort his best friend, Pichu initiated the hug this time. Soon, a yawn escaped the mouse pokemon.

Content with cuddling up to each other, both made themselves comfortable on the heap of dry leaves. Talking to each other had helped them coming to terms with their current situation. They were far from being completely fine, but stubborn Satoshi was never a person who brooded very long over one thing or another. Instead, he was inclined to be optimistic and make the best of a situation. At least, they had each other and were not doomed to be totally alone.

Excited whispering, speculations on what kind of adventures would be awaiting them tomorrow, slowly turned into peaceful snoring.

´´(O^Q)``

* * *

Night turned to day. The first sun rays shone through the ivy curtain. Soon, the sunlight gained more strength, able to tickle the occupants of the tree-cave awake.

Pichu blinked a couple of times, at first disorientated by the wooden walls. A moment later, memories of the previous day rushed through his head. Pichu couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that it had not been just a bad dream. Then, the electric type quickly dismissed that thought. After stretching his body thoroughly, Pichu contemplated the matter at hand.

It was always a great feat to wake up his trainer before noon. A mere little zap on the level of static electricity could not wake Satoshi up. Usually, Pikachu had used a normal Thunderbolt to do it. Unfortunately, Pichu found himself in the predicament of _not being Pikachu_ (which was weird enough on its own), therefore being unable to use a Thunderbolt (his signature move!), too.

Pichu remembered all too well how bad he was in actually controlling his electricity. It was not really an embarrassing thing to admit, since all pichu had this particular problem, but he had evolved into the next stage, had mastered his own electricity before. All the experience and hard work gone in an instant felt very demeaning. Pichu bet no other pokemon had to go through something as strange as this. Weird things always seemed to happen around his trainer, so Pichu got somewhat used to such incidents. That is why he was able to accept his reduced state (and abilities) quicker than some other pokemon might be able to manage.

Preparing for the rebound, Pichu released a Thundershock on the unsuspecting sleeper. As expected, Pichu felt himself getting shocked as well, but he gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out. Satoshi on the other hand had no qualms at all. Shouting out loudly, the black-haired boy awoke with an even wilder bed-hair than usual and smelling slightly burned. With a playful battle cry Satoshi lunged towards his best friend, who immediately sprinted away, through the ivy curtain and out into the clearing.

The chase quickly turned into a full-fledged game of tag. Weaving their way through the trees, swerving left and right, jumping over sticks and stones. Nothing mattered anymore, but the exhilarating run and the chase after one another.

At one point, Pichu's ear twitched and turned to the side. Following the sound the mouse pokemon detected, Pichu broke out into another direction, closely followed by Satoshi. Soon, the trainer also heard what had picked his friend's interest: the sound of rushing water. Pichu lead them to a small stream, which was about 5 meters wide, lined by a riverbank full of pebbles.

Feeling tired and thirsty from all the running, both decided to take a break by the small stream. It seemed like there were no pokemon here yet, possibly because it was still early in the morning. Satoshi knelt down and scoped two handfuls of water and gulped it down quickly, almost choking on it.

It was then the boy caught his reflection on the water…

"Eeehhhh?! What happened to me?"

´´(O^Q)``

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Sorry for the long wait. How was it?_

 _I tried to follow a tip, writing pokemon names not in capital when referring to the general species and capitalizing them when referring to a specific individual, but I'm not sure if I was successful in that…_

 _I'm pretty sure everyone already knows what happened to Satoshi – Pichu's state being a major hint. I just think it's more natural if thickheaded Satoshi is a bit slow on the uptake, especially being in shock and noticing so many strange things at once._

 _I think all that would distract him enough to not realize about his own state, plus Pikachu as measurement was gone as well :P And without going through a voice break (since Satoshi being a 10 – or 11 or 12... – years old preteen boy), there is also no "Oh no, why is my voice so squeaky again?!" ;)_


	3. Currently on Hiatus

**Author's Note / Hiatus Note**

I am soooooo sorry it took me so long to put up a hiatus notification.

At first I didn't even realize I was on hiatus mode, but I still collect ideas on and off, I do plan to continue my stories in the future, just haven't come around to writing them yet.


End file.
